Drift
by BurningLiberty
Summary: 24 year old Isabella Swan dreams of being an Olympic swimmer. She also dreams of love. How does she react when her new swim coach is the ever handsome, ' Mr Sexy Adonis Asshole ', she met at a club? How does he react to having to see the gorgeous, fiesty stranger he can't stop thinking about in a swim suit on a daily basis? Rated M. Lemons. Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Drift**_

_**Prologue**_

_I'd promised myself as a child that I'd never be the kind of girl to cry over a guy, or let my heart be broken. Mind you, I'd also been a hopeless romantic and destined to fall quickly and hard. Guess I never really thought it through, I'd always figured myself the strong, independent type. _

_In the end, all my foretelling's were useless, he'd reduced me to a shy, blushing schoolgirl within seconds of our first meet. Now, he's reduced me to a heart-broken, ben & jerry eating mess. _

_But that's what they say right; we're all fools in love? Well I had been, him however…_

* * *

My hand crashed to the wall with a force that pushed my backwards. I brought my head above the water, gasping for breath. "_Whoo_", Diego whistled. "_4:87:98_, _good time, chick_". I looked up and he was smiling at me. I gave a cheeky grin back as I climbed out of the pool. "_Did you expect any less?_" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him. He shook his head, handing me a towel from the bench. "_There's still a couple of extra seconds on my backstroke I think I could shave off_". He stared down at me as I pulled my long, mahogany hair from my swim cap. "_Doll,_ _you think you could swim across the Atlantic and back in a day, if I'd let you. You're pushing too hard, we can't risk injury. Not now_". I shook my head but left it. He's the coach and what coach says, goes.

As I walked out of the locker rooms, freshly showered and changed, I saw Diego with his wife Miranda. His heavily pregnant wife. I sighed with concealed jealousy. Don't get me wrong, I loved Miranda, but she had the one thing I longed for. _Love._ I sighed again. What I wouldn't give to be married, expecting my first-born. I mean, I'm only 24, plenty of time left and I'm not short of suitors believe me but I'm a perfectionist, no man is the one. Don't get me wrong, I love to go to a club with the girls and much as the next 24-year-old, but my hidden desire for a family, for love, for comfort, is exactly that. Hidden. I plastered a smile on my face and waved as I went past them and into the car park. We all dream of something, right?

The next morning I was tired. Not the '_ugh, don't want to get out of bed'_ tired, but the '_my whole body is drowned in fatigue, I could die_', tired. I made myself a plate of toast and prepared for the day. I worked at a small coffee shop a few blocks from my apartment. The pay was reasonable and the coffee shop did okay for a small business in Bushwick, Brooklyn. I was working 10 till 3, and then I had training from 7 till 9. I trained 5 times a week, in 2 hour sessions. Diego and I were aiming high. Olympic gold medal kind of high. But due to the pending birth of his son, Di will be leaving me in a few days, with a promise of a great replacement. I had my doubts.

Bushwick was mild this time of the morning. Not too busy, not too quiet. I made my way towards the shop and smiled at familiar faces I passed on my way. The shop was already open when I got there and Mike Newton, son of the owner was standing behind the counter serving the few customers that had come in for a coffee before heading to work. He smiled when he saw me, glad to be relieved of his short stint of work and quickly took off through the back. I got to work and my day passed quickly. After work, I did some grocery shopping, called one of my best friends Angela and scoffed back some simple pasta before heading out to training.

Training passed without much fuss or drama and by the end I was ready to fall into bed. I'd begged Diego to tell me who he had picked as his replacement coach but he remained teasing. "_Just have to wait and see, you'll love him though". _Him. That's all the information I had. I was slightly concerned about the teasing emphasis Di put on the '_Love him'_ part. It was like he knew something I didn't. _Hmmp, well that's 'cause he does, you tool._ My sub conscience is so mean to me sometime. _Dramatic sigh._

The morning of the weekend, I was significantly less tired than yesterday, though it's not that hard to figure out why. I had no training until Monday. Don't get me wrong, I love swimming, but it's a lot sometimes, you know? I headed out to run some errands and pick up a new pair of shoes for tonight. Saturday night, was girls night. It usually involved lots of drinking, short dresses and lots of dancing. Angela and I were to meet my cousin Alice for lunch, go home, get our outfits and head back to Alice's to get ready. I always felt like a teen again doing this. Getting ready for the disco with my friends then a sleepover so we could gush over every little look we got from a crush. _Le sigh, it seems so long ago._ Okay, I'm getting nostalgic now, bad sign.

3 and half hours later we were all dolled up and ready to go. Me in a short, tight green dress that reached mid-thigh and sleeves that went below my elbows, matched with black heeled pumps. Angela donned a beautiful purple lace dress that was slightly shorter than mine and has a high neckline. Alice was slightly more eccentric than the two of us. She had chosen a short, dark blue dress with a low-cut sweetheart neckline paired with bright pink shoes that matched her lipstick. She pulled it off though. We looked good.

The club '_New moon'_ was across the bridge in the city so we all donned long coats to avoid looking like hookers on the subway. When we arrived at the club, it was packed. I knew from the smirk on Alice's face as we entered that this way going to be a good night. We headed to the bar to grab a mojito before we started dancing. A catchy, familiar tune started playing and Angela jumped. I wasn't sure of the name of it but Angela and Alice turned to each other and said simultaneously "_I love this song!" _We all headed to the dance floor and let loose. I shook my head and moved my hips like I didn't have a care in the world. It was moments like this; similar to when I'm in the water, when nothing else matters. I was slowly brought back to reality by the sensual feeling of hand moving slowly on my hips and a warm body dancing in time with me. I turned my head a caught a flash of wild, bronze hair before a dazzling pair of green eyes caused my breath the catch and the world to fade once more. When he smirked, his eyes sparkled again an I felt myself blush. I haven't blushed since I was 14 years old. My hips slowed until I was at a standstill.

I suddenly felt nervous and lost my confidence to move in such an erotic way around this man. He continued to stare down at me and I saw his eyes darken as he examined my flushed cheeks. He leaned down to my ear, close enough that I could feel his hot breath on my neck, "_You're a beautiful dancer"._ I knew I was blushing again. I wanted to reply but found myself speechless. Damn this sexy, womanizing beast. I looked into his '_designed-by-god'_ face and saw a beautiful yet arrogant smirk sitting there. I felt his hand slid down to the top of my ass as his head motioned towards the door of the club. The trance I'd been in shattered at this man's audacity to assume I'd be willing to leave with without even knowing his name. I laughed and stepped from his grasp, shaking my head. His surprised frown told me that this wasn't the reaction he usually got. _Well sorry mister._ I lay a hand on his shoulder, reached up and whispered low and what I hoped was seductively in his ear, "_You're looking for a whore, go look somewhere else, boy". _I chucked again as I walked back towards the bar but not before turning back and seeing the shocked look on _Mr Sexy Adonis Asshole_'s face. _Pity,_ I thought, _He looked like a good one._ Looks can apparently be deceiving._ Hmmp. _Uh-oh, not all of my body agreed with my decision. I mentally shrugged my shoulder and inwardly let out a massive _sigh_ of …_ something._

* * *

_**There you have it, chapter Uno. Review and tell me what you thought and such. Please's and thank-you's. Hugs and kisses'. – Burning Liberty.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer_**

**_No copyright infringement intended._**

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed without bother, though I found my mind drifting to a pair of enchanting green eyes whenever I'd let it. I'd told the story to both of the girls later on that night and once they'd stopped laughing, they said they were proud and probably would've done the same thing, although Alice said she might have hesitated depending on how attractive he was. But that's just Alice.

I was up, fed, dressed and all ready to head out to Newton's, except, I couldn't find my keys. _I sighed._ Something like this, of course would happen to me on a Monday morning. I'd destroyed my newly clean and tidy home before finding them under the couch cushion. With my good mood long gone I finally headed out, 30 minutes late. The glare I received from Mike Newton as I made my way inside was enough to make me sigh for the second time this morning. I gave him a weak smile as he passed me and I quickly grabbed my apron. Turning to the counter to serve my first of many customers this morning, I was caught off guard to see a familiar pair of eyes staring back at me. _This day keeps getting better. _Cue sarcasm, please.

I sighed again, _I was making a habit of that, _and smiled. Maybe he won't remember me. "_Hello again"._ The velvety voice greeted.I said maybe. I glared at him when I felt my insides tingle at the sound of his voice. Damn him for affecting me this way, I was sure I was blushing again too. "_Hello Sir, what would you like today?" _ I put on my fakest '_happy'_ voice and feigned indifference. He merely chuckled at this. _Asshole._ As his eyes continued to bore holes through me, I was sure my face would turn permanently red. I coughed not-so-subtly. His smile faltered. _"Black coffee, no sugar". _Hmmp, Figures. I quickly made his coffee, feeling his eyes following my every move. I handed him the Styrofoam cup and put on another fake, breezy smile. "_Enjoy your coffee and your day"_. I left out the '_come again'_ part. He stared at me with an annoyingly blank face then with a silent nod of his head, took off out the door. _What was that?_

I was anxious about training tonight; I almost didn't want to go. Almost. Tonight was group train night. We would all get to meet the new coach together. _Yippee._ I tied my hair in a high bun and carried my cap out to the pool with me, not wanting to put it on until I had to. The humid air of the swimming pool prevented me from freezing in my swim suit. It lay about 5cm below my collar-bone and cut high on my hips. The majority of my back was on show and if I hadn't been swimming my whole life, I would've felt indecent. My group was standing near the top of the pool, chatting and obviously waiting for Di and the new guy to arrive. I smiled at some familiar faces who looked my way and made my way over to Jessica, Ben and Tyler. I simply stood beside them, listening to their mindless chatter about their '_outside lives'_ while waiting for Diego. I was nervous, if I hadn't already said so. Very nervous. Who was this guy? Was he young, old? Was he any good? Was he a boring, old waster or a professional, young, _GOD. God? Oh my, The God._ I corrected myself. Walking towards me, side-by-side with Di was none other than '_Mr Sexy Adonis Asshole'. _Somewhere, somebody in the world was laughing. At me, most probably.

"_Everybody, I'd like you to meet my replacement and your new coach, Edward Cullen" _ My mouth fell open. Edward Cullen? _THE__ Edward Cullen? _I cursed myself for having missed the last Olympic on account of being in Forks visiting my father and having no cable. Edward Cullen, 4 time Olympic gold medallist as of London 2012. America's newest hotshot, womanizer and bad boy. What couldn't I be the kind of girl who reads magazines? Would've saved me a lot of trouble, that's for sure. I made sure my mouth was closed before once again rising to look at him; but of course, he was already looking at me. Diego put a hand on his shoulder and led over to me with a smile. "_Edward, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan, Our golden girl"_ He said the last bit teasingly. Edward smirked and put out his hand for me to shake. I complied and glared daggers at Diego. He simple smiled back innocently. "_Going far this one is, take good care of her will ya?" _Edward released a laugh which made my stomach twist and my palms sweaty. "_Oh, I will most definitely take __**care**__ of her" _He replied with a wink. A WINK. I felt the now familiar tingling of a blush on my cheeks. Damn this beast. Seeing my reddened cheeks only made him grin wider while Diego looked on confused, having missed Edward's innuendo and never seen me blush before. "_Nice to meet you" _I mumbled and turned to re-join the others. Di announced that for tonight, Edward would simply observe our techniques and skill. Though I'm not sure he understood the 'our' part of that as I felt him watching me all night. I was unnerving and made me get tingles in my doo-dah. _Sigh._ This isn't going to be easy. As I walked past him to grab a towel I turned my body sideways to make the squeeze between him and the railings only to accidentally brush against his groin. His prominent and evidently hard groin. I could've sworn I heard a groan, I was sure that, if I hadn't just been in the water, my doo-dah would've soaked my suit. I grabbed the towel and shot him a glance before hurrying to the changing room with, no-doubt red cheeks.

I made sure to dress and leave quickly; avoiding the after-training chat that was usually had on group nights and made my way home. The minute I went through the door I collapsed onto my couch before calling Alice to tell her everything that had happened today. She didn't offer much comfort, her only sentiment to be '_Ohh, you're so lucky!' _Angela was more sympathetic, yet still not offering what I wanted to hear. What that was, I had no idea, but I figured I'd know once I did in fact hear it.

I spent the rest of the night attempting to distract myself with television and reading but every now and then, my mind would replay the '_groin brushing'_ incident and I'd get tingly all over again. Eventually in the comfort of a nice, warm shower I let my mind wander and replay freely.

'_He pushed my hair to the side and lay hot, open-mouthed kisses along my neck. I gripped his shirt as I felt his hand reach for the hem of mine. My body shivered from the feeling of his warm hand travelling their way up my sides, all the while lifting my shirt off. His deep green eyes drank in my lace-clad chest and he grabbed my hips, forcefully pulling me against the prominent bulge in his pants. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra before lowering his head and sucking on my nippl—'_

Ohh fuck! I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. I just came thinking of Edward Cullen. 'Mr Sexy Adonis Asshole'. My coach. I let out a heavy sigh. Fuck my life. Yep, this was going to be hard. Very hard_. 'Edward, hard…_' DAMMIT!

Tuesday was my day off. I was meeting Angela at the mall for some therapeutic girl time. We got started right away sharing any part-interesting stories with each other and I ended up explaining the '_Edward'_ situation again. Angela was apparently a little off-her-rocker today. "_I think he likes you" _She stated as we were looking at some jeans. I choked on my own saliva, "_Like me? He'd __**like**__ to get in __**my**__ pants, but __**like me**__? Nu-uh" _I replied. She laughed, _"Oh Bella, you have to admit, you've always been a little oblivious"._ I didn't argue with that, in 10th grade I hadn't realised Eric Yorkie had asked me out until my friend Lauren had almost shouted it at me across the table. But still, Edward didn't _**like**_ me. I knew that much. Angela and I didn't discuss the subject any further until we reached Victoria's Secret. We were looking at some bra and boy-shorts pairs when she picked up a lacy, barely there bra and thong set and threw it at me. "_In case Edward succeeds in 'getting into your pants'"_ She'd said. I'd almost slapped her.

After my shopping trip and lunch with Angela, I was tired and dreading training even more. It would be one-on-one with Edward tonight and although I trusted my head not to fall for any of his _'womanizing charm', _my doo-dah was an entirely different subject. I looked down to the foot of my bed where the Victoria Secrets bag lay holding my usually purchases with one exception. _Sigh._ He was an asshole and I would be a fool to go anywhere near him in that sense, yet '_something'_ inside me had influenced me to purchase the lace bra and thong set and I wasn't sure what that '_something_' was capable of.

* * *

_**Well, that's chapter dos. Please review. Thank-you for reading or following. – Burning Liberty.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. He was out there, waiting to start training, waiting for me. I took a deep breath and gave myself a mental pep talk. I could do this, I can do this. I shook my head once more to rid any lingering impure thoughts and went out to the pool area. Oh boy. There he stood in a white wife beater and long, blue shorts, kind of like a pair of basketball shorts. I repeated my little pep talk and slowly walked over to him. As if on cue, his eyes drew up and met mine before making the slow trip down my body and back up again. I blushed and saw him take in a deep breath. Hmmp, well at least I'm not alone in this. When I reached him, his eyes went back to the chart in his hand. _''We'll start with your normal 400m warm-up, I noticed you do this quicker than the others."_ He looked up at me. _"I want you to slow it down, take your time, stop and stretch when you need to"_ I nodded and moved around him towards the pool.

I did a clean dive in and kept myself under for a few extra seconds. I relished in moments like this, the refreshing feel of the water. It was heavenly, at least I thought so. As I came back up, I saw a beautiful smile gracing his lip as if he knew exactly what I had been doing; I quickly turned so he wouldn't see my blush and started my warm up. After a few lengths and his frequent corrections to slow down, we moved on to some drill sets. He wanted me to work on my front stroke technique. I was sure I'd perfected it but what coach says goes.

He sighed for the 4th time. _"What!?"_ I asked, reasonably pissed off. _"Your breathing" _ He replied, _"It's all wrong."_ I stared back at him. My breathing? Diego liked to use 2:1 and I always trusted his judgement. _"You're losing time and getting only 2 strokes in, try 3:1"_ I did as he asked but my technique felt off with the three strokes. I wasn't used to it. I soon heard another sigh. _"Get out"_ I looked up at him in shock. _"What?" _He only stared at me, so I made my way out of the pool. He lifted his shirt off and my breath caught, staring at his lean, muscled chest but he didn't notice. _"Watch my technique, It's not as difficult as you're making it"_ I nodded as he dived in and started a front stroke technique with 3:1 breathing. My eyes were immediately drawn to how the muscles in his back moved before I caught myself. I watched how his legs kicked slightly faster when he entered the third stoke and took his breath. I nodded to myself, understanding how my technique had felt so uncomfortable. After he returned to dry land, I returned to the pool and quickly got the hang of the new technique, though I was awarded no acknowledgment of this. We continued to work on some other techniques and strokes but I was quickly tiring of his criticism.

After we'd finished for the night it was nearly half nine. I grabbed a towel and patted myself down. I was trying to gather all my hair to the side when I felt a hand brush the extra strands of wet hair across my neck. _"Here"_ He whispered softly and my heart melted slightly. I whispered back a thank-you and turned to look at him. He was standing directly behind me with our faces inches apart. I held my breath and met his slightly darkened green eyes. I was sure I could lose myself in them. His gaze drifted to my lips, then my eyes and back down again. My mind wandered to the Victoria's secret bag that still sat at the foot of my bed and my brain suddenly started sending out warning bells. He'd begun to lean in so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face. Mentally apologising to my doo-dah, I jerked back, whispered a soft "sorry" before hastily making my way back towards the locker room. Some may say I was a fool to turn away from this man twice but I had a feeling I would be an even bigger one if I hadn't.

_'Womanizer, arrogant, conceited –'_ The list I had begun to make as soon as I got home had started off promising but soon dwindled to things like _'Confident, God-like'_ and _'Sexy Adonis'_, the 'something' part of me had convinced me to drop the 'asshole' for now. I had chosen not to call one of the girls, for I was sure they wouldn't offer me the condolences I was looking for. I sighed and took another sip of my wine. Men like Edward Cullen broke hearts. I'd been repeating this to myself since I got home. I found myself at a complete loss of what to do. On one hand, I knew exactly why I shouldn't enter into any sort of relationship with this man. 1. He was my coach. 2. He had a reputation, if you know what I mean. 3. I would no doubt end up in bed crying, gold-medal-less, boy-friendless and coach-less.

On the other hand, 1. He was very gorgeous. 2. Every woman wanted to be the woman to get a guy like Edward Cullen to settle down. 3. Him and his gorgeous-ness would give me very attractive babies.

I sighed. The dilemma's we face in life, honestly. I knew that tomorrow we would both just ignore what had happened but that didn't stop my nerves from kicking in before I fell asleep. Although, as I shut my eyes and envisioned his toned chest, the tingling in my stomach was soon for other reasons.

The next day, I found myself staring at the back of a bronze coloured head for the most part of my morning. It seemed my 'come again' speech hadn't been missed because he'd taken the incentive himself. It was more distracting than you'd think to see a God-like man casually drinking coffee, reading and staring out the front window. _Multi tasker I see._ I shook my head and mentally told myself to shut up. As he was leaving, he shot me a panty-dropping smile and sure enough I felt a familiar tingling and was sure I'd soaked my lace boy shorts. For some reason when I'd been unpacking my shopping from the previous day, I'd left 'the outfit' or under-outfit more like, in the bag at the foot of my bed, like I was saving it up for something. I scoffed to myself at that thought and watched him disappear down the street.

Later that day, as I'd presumed, the 'almost kiss incident' was never broached. The session consisted of an undeniable sexual tension though. There would be times when I would feel his eyes on me, turn around and sure enough he was staring down my body with an intensity that gave me tingles. When he'd caught me ogling however, I'd had the decency to blush and turn away_. Arrogant fucker_, I grunted. Apparently I'd done so aloud because in that very second he turned and gave me a look of intrigue. Most probably wondering if I was totally sane, I often wondered myself. I simply shrugged apologetically and he nodded in acknowledge before giving me another drill.

I had stopped by the drink dispenser on my way out after training for a bottle of water and turned my head to look outside as I heard the sound of a car pulling up. A gorgeous blonde sat in the driver seat and I watched as she tapped on her phone screen with meticulously manicured nails. Seconds later, Edward emerged from the men's changing room and headed towards the car without even a glance of acknowledgement my way. I was quite offended at this but more pissed at the fact that this woman was probably his girlfriend and he'd been 'almost-kissing' me a day before.

As I made my way inside my apartment, I was still considerably pissed off. 'Something' inside me was screaming that I was jealous, but the rational part was telling me to shut-up and be glad I'd stayed strong long enough to dodge a bullet. Though I'm not sure how much changed with the realisation that he may have a girlfriend because as I went into my room and saw the little bag on the floor, my body erupted into butterflies at thoughts of what Edward might do if he saw me wearing what's in it. I sighed for the surely millionth time today and headed for the shower. My body was too excited for sleep and I needed to calm it down, if you know what I mean.

**Tada. Chapter Trés. I appreciate all the people who have followed and favourited this story but please review. I would like to know what you're all thinking. Please & Thank-you. **

**As you may have noticed this is not in fact a new chapter but an update of chapter three. There were a few mistakes with the chapter after I uploaded it so I had to correct them, as for chapter four it is currently underway. Thank you for your patience.**

– **Burning Liberty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Sincere apologies for the lateness of this chapter, life was hectic with exams, Christmas, family and all that jazz. I made this chapter is a little longer than usual to make up for it (: I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and will have an even lovelier New Year x**

I despise Thursday. When I wake up on a Thursday morning, I always get the feeling that it's mocking me for not being Friday and making me get up and work with another day of work to look forward to, though I suppose if I got myself into this mind-set I'd develop a severe depression on Wednesday… _What? _Ugh, I hate Thursday.

Once I was safely dressed in my usual jeans and converse, I headed to the coffee shop and was surprised and intrigued as to why Edward was sitting in his usual spot reading the newspaper without a coffee in front of him. _I mean, why else come to a coffee shop?_ He seems to have felt my presence _(That's probably my ego speaking) _and looked up as I entered. I nodded in his direction, received a nod back and made my way to the counter. Apron on and hair tied up, I returned to the counter to find Edward standing there with his newspaper under his arm. _"Black coffee please" _I was surprised, he was only ordering now? _"Were you waiting here all this time to order? Wasn't Mike out? I'll kill that little-" _He coughed and I looked up at him to see the tops of his ears turning slightly pink in embarrassment. I was thoroughly confused now. _"Um, no. I just- " _Another cough. _"I wasn't thirsty until, um, now." _I just stared at him blankly. He wasn't thirsty? _What? _

I simply nodded at him again and made his coffee without another word. He thanked me, paid and left. It wasn't until I saw him depart out the door that I came to the realisation. He'd been waiting for me. Whether he liked my coffee or he'd wanted to see me, either way, he'd waited. _Not thirsty my ass._ I scoffed.

Training started out as usual and I chose not the bring up the fact that I knew his secret about this morning, he'd surely deny it and even if he didn't, I wasn't sure what I'd do with such knowledge. We were both obviously attracted to each other, as we speak he's checking out my ass, completely unaware I can see him doing so in the glass of the window. I found the whole day's events amusing and I wanted to play. I straightened up and his gaze averted elsewhere. _Nope, we can't have that can we? _I smiled at him in the sexiest way I knew possible and walked over to the pool, swaying my ass as I did so. Facing sideways to him, I stretched my arms upwards showing off the curves of my breasts to the best of my ability. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head and turn away. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving him in his swim shorts and turned to me.

"_Race?" _He swiftly dived into the pool and left me looking towards him with wide eyes. _Guess he wants to play as well. _I wouldn't concede. I climbed in and swam over beside him. We both placed a hand on the wall and he counted to three. We both pushed off the wall and swam with power. We both started wrong and our techniques were bent out of shape at the force we were using in determination to win. It was silly and stupid and I really enjoyed it. I slapped the wall with a giggle as he let out a loud laugh. I tuned to look at him and once again got caught by his eyes. They held such intensity I found myself unable to move or avert my gaze. His stare dropped towards my lips and back to my eyes and I felt a wave of déjà vu. Only this time I couldn't find it in me to walk away. His head descended and his lips were on mine before I could further examine my dilemma. They were incredibly soft and my stomach erupted in butterflies. It was passionate but urgent. His right hand came down from the wall and clutched my hair, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we drifted through the water. His tongue licked my bottom lip before seeping into my mouth. My legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist and his left hand landed firmly on my hip, pulling me to him. Our bodies collided and I felt his need for me pressed against my stomach. We gripped and grabbed and grinded for all we were worth and I felt something inside me shift.

He pushed me against the ladder and carefully lifted me up, never separating our lips. He laid me on the ground and climbed on top on my body. I threw my head back as his lips left mine and travelled down my neck, leaving a path of fire in their wake. His right hand travelled up my torso and cupped my breast. I was too turned on to feel embarrassed about the moan I let out. A door slamming shut and a breeze of blonde hair going back out the way it came in brought me back to reality. Edward stopped his seductions and stared at the door the beauty had occupied only moments ago. _"Shit"_ I muttered. His eyes snapped back down to mine and my attempts to push him off me. _"Bella, I-"_ I shook my head and raised a hand to cut him off. _"Please don't"_ I really didn't need to him confirm what my mind was already screaming at me. _Mistake. Mistake. Mistake. _I stood up, grabbed my towel and walked away from him with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. _Oh hey, there's that déjà vu feeling again. _

He didn't call after me or follow me to talk. He didn't do anything at all. Why am I not surprised. I was at home watching Keira Knightly in Pride and Prejudice with a bottle of white wine at my mercy. Elizabeth and Mr Darcy didn't get along at first, but they made it work. I mentally slapped myself for being foolish enough to relate my situation to a movie which ends with the couple's marriage. _Elizabeth and Mr Darcy didn't have hot make-out sessions in a swimming pool either, did they? _ I looked towards the table where the empty bottle of wine sat. I sighed. _Yes, I was back to sighing. Did I mention how much I hate Thursdays?_

Waking up to the sun seeping through my curtains on a Friday morning had lost its glory. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of training this evening. It was the second group training session of the week. The fact that Edward and I won't be alone came with a sense of relief mixed with disappointment. Though, I scolded myself for thinking the latter. Dressed, fed and after a little prayer that Edward will skip coffee this morning, I left my apartment and headed to the coffee shop. Head down in fear of what I might encounter inside, I went for the door only to be met by a hard body. I gasped and looked up ready to apologise only to see that dazzling pair of eyes I become so familiar with, looking back at me in surprise. I saw him open his mouth open, no doubt to say something but I ducked and basically ran inside before the words could be formed. I had never been gladder to be _inside_ the coffee shop, away from the danger of outside.

I could hear Jessica and Lauren's embellished laughs all the way from inside the changing room. _ His _laugh was closely followed. _Man-whore. _I couldn't stop myself from thinking. I knew I was being judgemental; they could have been having an innocent conversation. But Edward Cullen was a flirt and Jessica and Lauren were tramps. _Perfect matches. _I went out, ignoring his stares at me and made my way over to Jacob and Tyler. I was so glad Jake was back from visiting his folks. I needed him here. _"Bee-Be!" _Jake nearly shouts when he sees me. I can't hold back my grin. _"Jay-bo-co" _I replied just as enthusiastically. He wrapped his big arms and engulfed me. I was warmed instantly. I loved that Jake could do this; calm me in a second. _"I missed you"_ He whispered in my ear. I returned the sentiments and we pulled back smiling at each other. I could feel Edward watching out interaction but forced myself not to care.

We quickly got to training and all competed in numerous races and challenges to test out times. Jessica, Tyler and I were on top as usual and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone how Edward left me out in his praises and avoided eye contact all night. Not that I cared of course. I inwardly scoffed at myself for trying to be nonchalant about it. After training was finished it was decided we would all go out for drinks to welcome our _'brilliant'_ new coach. _Scoff._

I headed home to change. We were all to meet at the local bar at 10:15. I was dressed in tight jeans, 5 inch red bottom Louis Vuitton's and a sparkly black top that dipped low enough to be alluring, but still classy. I looked good and I felt good. I smiled at myself in the mirror after applying some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.

The bar wasn't packed but buzzing enough for there to be a good atmosphere. I spotted Jake chatting to Ben in the corner and headed over. He greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and swiftly put an arm over my shoulder and drew me in, as I relaxed into Jake's side I noticed Lauren talking to Tyler at a table beside us and after some scanning I saw Edward with Jessica at the bar. He looked over at me just before I looked away and caught my eye. I watched his eyes travel the length of my body stopping at shoes and my cleavage. I turned my head into Jake's neck in hopes to conceal my blush. He looked good. He was wearing a button down dark green shirt that brought out his eyes, black jeans and black sneakers. He looked good, really good. I said a silent prayer for strength just before I saw a beer appear in front of my face. I looked up to see Edward smirking at me. It was similar to the smirk he gave me at the club and my panties were instantly ruined. I blushed again and took it. I cursed myself for all the blushing I was doing and saw Jake staring curiously at me. No doubt he'd watched the encounter and saw my blush and was wondering what the hell was going on. I was wondering that myself. I smiled and shook my head at him to hopefully appease him of whatever he was thinking but he gave me a look that told me I would be hearing from him later. I turned back to Edward and thanked him for the beer. _"My pleasure" _He replied with what a smirk that was soon to be the death of me. Or my underwear.

**There you have it. Chapter cuatro ;) Things are heating up between Bella and Edward and I soon hope to put the lingerie she's been saving to good use. But you must be patient and review (: **

**Burning Liberty. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

The rest of the night didn't go as well as the beginning. I soon came to see why it was exactly that Edward was America's golden boy. Or should I say what it was that made him so. Charm. His charm to be exact. He flirted with all the ladies, chatted sport with all the men and bought his fair share of rounds. Everyone loved him, which only annoyed me even more. I glad for Jake staying by my side throughout the night and not joining the '_Edward is God'_ club. I mean, he laughed at his jokes and obviously didn't have a problem with the guy but, unlike everyone else, he didn't go out of his way to sing Edward's praises. For which, I was thankful.

I was on my fourth beer, mildly intoxicated and swaying to the music with Jake. His arms were loose around my hips while mine were around his neck and holding my bottle. He sang softly along with the song in my ear and I felt myself melting. I had feeling I might just be going home with Jake tonight. We did that sometimes. He'd been my first friend after moving to New York and we'd quickly discovered we didn't match romantically. Physically, we were great if you know what I mean and we'd always been great friends but for some reason when we tried a relationship, it just hadn't worked. We were both okay with that and sometimes took advantage of our physical connection but it didn't affect the relationship we have now. Almost as though Jake knew what I was thinking his hands slid to my waist and tightened.

"_I want to talk tonight. Until the mornin' light. 'Bout how you saved my life. You and I see how we are." _

I sighed into his neck and looked over his shoulder. I caught Edward's eyes while they shined with pure jealousy. The emotion was gone as quick as it appeared and he raised his beer in salute with a clearly forced smile. It was in that moment that my mind went into over-drive. Up until this moment I hadn't really questioned what game Edward was playing with me. The flirting, sexual tension, obvious attraction, the kiss, his _girl-friend?_ Where did I come in? What on earth could he want with me? Maybe I hadn't asked myself this because sub-consciously I'd figured after my rejection; it was the chase that spurred him on. But, standing here and seeing his forced smile and previously jealous expression, I suddenly had the thought that maybe it was more to him than just the chase or cheap thrill of a one-night-stand. I froze and stepped out of Jakes arms, suddenly sober. That thought, that possible realisation, it scared me more than any of the confusing emotions running through me with the name Edward Cullen.

I made a quick apology to Jake, quickly grabbed my stuff and made out of the bar as quick as I could in heels. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the entire time, but I didn't dare look back. Sleep evaded me when I got home, but much to my discomfort I found peace at 2 a.m, when I finally allowed myself sink into dreams of green eyes.

The next morning, I was significantly more relaxed, with no training in sight until Monday and girls night in my direct plans, I allowed myself time to not freak out over the fact that Edward Cullen who _may or may not _have a girlfriend also _may or may not_ have feelings for me. _Sigh._ When did my life get so complicated? I should blame Diego but his wife is heavily pregnant and I'd end up feeling guilty. So I blamed myself. If you're following my train of thought you can imagine why my mood has lowered some since breakfast. I ran some of the usual errands, watched some TV and found myself staring at my little bag of lingerie 10 minutes before I was to head to Alice's house to get ready. I sighed and shook my head grabbing the underwear and shoving it onto my bag of clothes I planned to wear tonight. Apparently we were heading to the same club on account of the fact that Alice had met someone there last time, swore he was her soul mate and that fate would let them meet again tonight. _Um, right._

We arrived at the club and the atmosphere was much the same as the week before. The club was packed, filled with alcohol, sexual tension and grinding bodies. I was wearing a blue, sequins scoop neck dress that came above mid-thigh with some heeled black ankle boots and headed straight towards the bar to get myself a martini. Ten minutes later Angela has split to the dance floor with some guy and Alice is looking around for her soul mate. I refrain from mocking her. She has hope, maybe she has the right idea, and maybe I should be looking around for mine. _Sigh._ I leave her alone to search and head out the dance. Florence and the Machine – Lover to lover is playing and I feel my martini start to sink into my blood and as my inhibitions are fading, I find myself dancing to the beat. As sense of déjà vu attacks me as I once again feel hot breath on my neck and hands on my hips.

"_Don't run" _He whispers and pulls my body to his. I'd fairly certain my heart has stopped and my cheeks are red from his presence. He chuckles and once again I feel his soft, velvet voice caress my skin, _"Breathe Bella"._ Oh believe me,I'm trying. I let out a breath and despite what my head is telling me, I let him move my body with his. No heavy petting or sweaty ass to cock grinding, just gentle touches that leave my skin alight. Hands wandering up my rib-cage, caressing the underside of my breasts before traveling back to my waist. Light feathered kisses placed along my neck and collar bone. The every now and then brush of his groin against me to let me know he's enjoying this as much as I am. Soft moans and sighs that leave both our lips as my head falls back to rest on his shoulder, allowing him more access. The noise of the club was fading, the other dancers long ago forgotten. It's like were encased in our own little bubble, I feel peaceful, serene and calm, yet alive and hot. His presence, his warmth, his touch, It's every I've ever wanted yet It's not nearly enough. As if he could sense my desires, as if he could read my every thought, he spun me around and pulled towards his lips. I sighed into him, because what else was there any more, than the feel of his mouth on mine? How had I lived before this, how had I felt desire if I had not felt this?

Our lips moved in sync as did our tongues. No fighting for dominance, no rush or urgency. Neither of us were in a hurry. There was just the caress of our mouths moving together in harmony. Gently, purely, perfectly. His hands were moving around my back, fingertips brushing my ass softly. No rubbing, no grabbing. I'd let mine wander up into his messy hair and was pulling it gently, eliciting a groan or two from him. _"Edward"_ I whispered breathlessly. His nodded, took my hand in his and with one sweet peck on my lips, he led me towards the exit.

Once inside his car, I sent a text to Alice to let her know I was safe. Once that was taken care of I turned in my seat and watched him. How his strong, firm hands gripped the steering wheel and imagined how they'd grip my hips in throes of passion or how the muscles in his arms flexed. I drew my gaze to his lips and imagined assaulting them with my own or running my hands through his bronze coloured hair as he brought me to my release. As I stared at this man now, he wasn't my swim coach, he wasn't _Mr Sexy Adonis Asshole_, to me in this moment he was pure need and the epitome of desire and passion. When we arrive he opened my door for me and ran his fingertips over my exposed legs as I exited the car, making me shiver. He smirked at this and gave me the first real sigh of the man I'd come to know over the past week. In a strange way I found it relaxed me some. He took my hand again and led me upstairs to his apartment. As though my brain was awaking, nerves suddenly pooled into my stomach but my _mind reader_ (as I'd now dubbed him) simply squeezed my hand gently and evaporated my distress. Once inside the apartment he slowly walked towards me and I back away only to find myself in his bedroom.

My thighs hit something soft and I fell back onto his bed as he descended to me. I welcomed his weight and warmth on top of me and moved my head to allow better access to my neck as he kissed a path to my cleavage. His hand found the zipper of my dress and pulled it off and I kicked my boots to the floor. I felt his eyes drink in my now lace clad body and I stared up at him, my cheeks turning slightly pink to see his eyes darken with obvious desire. An emotion I'm sure my own eyes reflected back at him. He kissed his way down my body and caressed my breasts, my nipples, the inside of my thighs, brushing along my swollen pussy lips that were only covered by a thin piece of lace at this point. His hands slowly lowered the lace down over my hips and his kiss finally descended onto where I needed it most. I gripped his shoulders and let out a moan as his tongue slid through my pussy lips, sliding over my clit and back again. I gasped and moan as he began to thrust his tongue in and out of me as if to drain me of my juices. _"Edward... Oh, please. Edward!" _As he kept up his ministrations and began to suck all of me, I felt myself let go. My hand ran through his hair as I came down from my high and I slowly dropped them to the hem of his shirt. His pulled it over his head, proceeding to remove his jeans, boxers, shoes and socks. His erect cock stood proudly away from him and I couldn't tear my eyes from it. He brought my lips back to his and in one swift thrust, entered me whole. He groaned loudly, I gasped just as loud and we both began to move together at once. He gripped my hips just as I'd imagined and thrust into me hard and fast. I moved my hips to meet his and our lips stayed connected. His hands wandered up and unclasped my bra and he let out another groan as my tits came into view. I moaned like a whore when his lips left mine and wrapped around my nipple all the while his cock was pounding into my pussy. _"Fuck Bella, so good." _I moaned in response, unable to form words. One hand on my left tit, one hand on my ass, his tongue swirling against my nipple and his dick in my cunt, I could barely breathe. I felt orgasm soon approaching and with one bite down on my breast, I felt myself cumming. His groans, my gasps and skin slapping skin was all that could be heard as he continued to abuse my now sensitive pussy, but with one final shout he released his load into me and I felt complete.

**There you have it. Chapter cinco (: I apologise that I haven't read over it and so if there are any mistakes, I am only human and it is 2 a.m. so I'm tired. Also sorry for the wait, please review and maybe I'll have a chapter out a little faster next time ;) Thanks to all those you have this story as a favourite or are following, or have reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. – Burning Liberty. **

**P.s. The song lyrics Jake was whispering to Bella were from **_**Talk Tonight by Oasis.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

I woke to the sun seeping through my unclosed blinds. _That's strange, _I thought. I glanced at the clock on my bedside locker. _10:35, _something purple and lacy caught my eye and I turned to see my skimpy underwear strewn across the floor along with a man's pair of boxers. _Wha-_ I stopped my inner dialogue when I heard a soft snore and quickly shot my head to the right. Edward. Naked. In my bed. Oh my. As if on cue, all the events of the previous night suddenly came back to me. The club, Edward's hands, his coc-. Oh my.

I quietly got out of the bed and made my way into the kitchen to make coffee and do some much needed clearing of my head. I started the coffee machine and rested my head against the desktop. _How the fuck had I let this happen? _I reached up for a cup and only then realised I was naked. _Shit, fuck, shit. _As I was searching for something to quickly cover me, I heard a quiet chuckle and ''Oh please don't, I'm quite enjoying the view''. I gasped and turned to see a gorgeous Edward, wearing boxers. Asshole has an unfair advantage for this conversation. I yelped and scurried past him, into the bedroom to retriever my dressing gown.

Once I was acceptably covered, I head back into the kitchen to have the _'morning after the night before' _talk. I sat opposite him at my kitchen table and muttered a thank-you for the coffee I'd made and he'd poured into my mug. ''So…'' I started awkwardly. ''Do you think it was a mistake?'' He asked abruptly. I glanced quickly up at his face, which was black and unreadable. ''I, I don't know, at the time I didn't but we can both admit dating your coach isn't the smartest decision'' I replied quietly, fearing his thought of the subject. ''Right, I agree.'' I nodded, figuring of course he'd prefer it to just be a one night stand. ''But, I never was one to make smart decisions'' I gasped and looked up to see him grinning wildly down at me. ''What? You're kidding, right?'' He chuckled, '' Bella, I like you and last night was, indescribable.'' I found myself grinning back at his words and then I was lifted and in his lap. ''We don't have to make a big deal and if you want to keep it quiet for a bit, then we can. I just want you.'' I'll be honest, his words melted me.

He captured my mouth with his and this kiss was different than the one that started this last night. It wasn't slow or gentle, it was hot and needy. He settled me on his lap so I was straddling and I could feel him pressing against me. He brought his hands up to shoulders and started pushing my dressing gown down my arms, kissing my neck as he did so. His right hand had descended to my heat and he was teasing me mercilessly. _''Edward''_ I moaned, _''Please.''_ I was begging but I couldn't help it. I needed it so he gave it to me right there on my kitchen table.

The next few days passed in a blur of ecstasy. I worked in the morning, hung out with the girls in the afternoon, trained in the evening and spent the night with Edward. We weren't hiding our relationship but we weren't showing it off either. We usually spent time at either his apartment or mine and at training we were always professional, well at group sessions that is.

It was two weeks since Edward and I started our relationship and I was in the lobby of the swim complex waiting for him so we could go to dinner when a car pulled up to the front containing no-one but the blonde goddess whom I'd assumed was Edwards girlfriend. _Oh shit. _I forgot about her. Edward came out of the men's changing room and slung his arm around my shoulder but noticed I wasn't moving. He followed my line of vision and cursed. I glanced up at him with a questioning look, expecting the worst. ''It's my sister, Rosalie.'' He replied. _His sister? SISTER? _Oh dear God Bella, you're an idiot.

''What's she doing here?'' I asked, once I'd stopped mentally slapping myself. ''I thought we were going out for dinner.'' He was still looking outside as if deciding what to do. ''We are'' He replied. ''My brother, Jasper doesn't have a car yet and doesn't like public transport, so when she wants to go into the city, I let her borrow mine and Rosalie usually picks me up and drops me home.'' He explained. '' I guess she was taking to Alice, discovered she'd taken my car into the city and assumed I needed a lift.'' I nodded but was still confused. ''So why can't you just telling I'll drop you home, I mean surely she must know something, I mean she saw us…'' I spoke slowly, sensing his reluctance to talk to his sister about this. ''She did, but she never broached the subject and neither did I, but once I do it'll open up a whole new world and I guess I wanted to stay in the honeymoon period for a while'' I was still confused. ''New world?'' I asked. He glanced at me and smiled. ''My family. They're a lot to handle.'' I smiled at the thought of meeting his parents and replied, ''Bring it.''

Meeting Rosalie was intimidating to say the least. She was incredibly beautiful and obviously protective over her younger brother but she was polite. Edward had called two days after that small incident and told I was meeting the family at the weekend. I was excited and very glad that I'd been proved wrong about my ideas on a relationship with Edward.

Sunday was the day. Judgment day as I'd started to call it, Edward told me I was silly and that no-one would judge me, but he was obviously clueless. I was dressed in a just above the knee blue and black, figure hugging dress paired with my 5'' red bottom Louis Vuitton's. I wore my hair down, a small amount of make-up and simple earrings that were hidden by my hair anyway. I looked young, but classy and dressy but not over-dressed. Edward picked me up at 1 and we drove together to his parent's house on the outskirts of the city. It was only when I say the beautiful, elegant house come into view that I began to feel nervous. Edward gave my hand a quick squeeze and got out to open my door.

An attractive older man with very blonde hair opened up the door with a beautiful smile on his face. ''You must be Bella.'' He greeted, still smiling. I nodded and smiled back shyly, '' I am, Carlisle is it'' ''Indeed, welcome to my home. Edward'' He acknowledged with a head nod and moved to let us in. I was soon introduced to Edward's mother, Esme, his brother, Jasper, Rosalie's husband Emmett and of course, I'd already met Rosalie. Esme was very enthusiastic and took a bit of getting used to, Jasper was pretty laid back, Emmett was very friendly though his size made his as intimidating as his wife and Rosalie was… Rosalie. But all in all, the dinner went better than I'd expected and I couldn't help but be hopeful that Edward's and my relationship could progress to a point where I could be considered a part of their family. Edward made me happy and I really thought that this could be the one for me. Of course, at the time, I'd thought he was happy too. Obviously he hadn't.

**Finally, an update. And a cliff-hanger? I know it's a short update and I apologise but I know in my head where I'm heading with the story in the next few chapters so I should have them out quicker.**

**Burning Liberty.**


End file.
